Discoveries
by TKDgrl
Summary: Shalimar finds her father. Will she leave Mutant X? Shalimar/Brennan... Shalimar/Adam(not romantically) DONE!!!!! YEAH!!!! Please Skip ch. 9 because its messed up. Chapter ten is the same thing, but hopefully it uploaded better.
1. Default Chapter

Ok here the deal with this new story. I have no idea how old the Mutant X people are so I made up ages so that they work perfectly with the plot of my story. Hehehe! Shalimar is in her twenties...let's say that she is 25. Brennan and Emma are aslo 25, but Jessie is 23. Adam is in his forty's.  
  
Shalimar has never met her parents. They both abandoned her. Or did they?  
  
I do not won Mutant X, I just changed it around a little bit to fit my story. I promise I will give it back. This story is a Shalimar/Brennan and a Shalimar/Adam. Don't think bad thoughts please! I have a reason I did it like this. 


	2. Pain

I don't own it. I love Shalimar and Brennan. I think that they just make the cutest couple!!!!!!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Discoveries  
  
Shalimar flipped over the GSA agents. Two came after her. She jumped up and delivered a powerful scissor kick, knocking them both on the ground. She quickly glanced at Brennan to make sure that he was ok before turning her attention to another agent. The agent tried to punch her but she deflected the blow and front snap kicked under the chin. Another agent came up to her and she prepared her body to defend herself.  
  
Brennan upper-cutted the agent in front of him when suddenly three shots rang out. He heard Shalimar scream and turned right as her body fell to the floor. "NO!" He yelled. He delivered a quick electric shot to the other agents before rushing to her side. Fear rose up in his throat when he saw the amount of blood pouring out of her body from the three bullet holes. Blood covered the floor underneath her. NO! His mind yelled once again. He couldn't loose her.  
  
"Jessie, prepare the double helix and take off when I get on board. We need to hurry to sanctuary. Go ahead and contact Adam. Tell him to have the lab ready. Shalimar's been shot. And it doesn't look good. " He carefully picked her up, bringing her closer to him when she whimpered in pain. 'Please, Lord, let her be ok."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Part of the Truth Revealed

I don't own it!!  
  
I am sorry that my last chapter was so short, but I did it as my introductory page. I know that if I wanted to I could have looked up their ages, but I decided not to because I am changing to movie around. You'll understand after you read this, if you still don't understand then leave me a note and I will do my best to clarify. There is not a romantic relationship between Adam and Shalimar, but they do become closer in a way. Just read!!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Part of the Truth Revealed  
  
Adam leaned back in his chair and sucked in a quick breath. His mind raced with the possibilities. Shalimar had been hurt extremely badly. He managed to heal the bullet wounds, but with the amount of blood that she loosed she need a blood transfusion. The problem was that they would have to find an exact match.  
  
"Does Shalimar have any relatives in her mother's side that could be a match?" Emma asked as they watched Brennan, who hadn't left Shalimar's side but once since they came in. Even that one time he hadn't wanted to, but Adam had forced him to.  
  
"No, not that I know of." Adam weighed the consequences in his mind. He had to do it. He had to do everything that he could to save Shalimar. He sent an email on his computer to the local blood bank. They held blood that was set aside for emergencies that could help Shalimar. They emailed him back and replied that the blood had been stolen three weeks ago. He sighed, there was one other thing that he could do" Emma, take me blood and transfuse it into Shalimar."  
  
"Adam, that won't work unless..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Unless I'm her father." Adam lay back on the bed and watched as Emma insert the needle into his body and then into Shalimar's and the blood started pumping from his body to hers.  
  
Brennan sat down next to Shalimar. He was shocked about what he had just found out. Was Adam Shalimar's father? Brennan's hand reached out and held Shalimar's hands in his. They had been secretly dating for the past three months. Not telling the others because of the fear of hurting their feelings. His mind traveled to when they admitted some of the secrets of their past.  
  
* Shalimar and Brennan walked along the beach hand in hand. The stars were burning brightly, the waves crashed softly onto the shore, and the eyes of their loved one captivated them. Brennan pulled Shalimar's body to his, wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her. The kiss went on for a couple of minutes. The whole world disappeared and all they knew was each other. They broke apart and sat down on the cool white sand. Their naked feet touching the water, arms around each other, and her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we had not made the same mistakes in our lives? Shalimar asked gazing into the ocean.  
  
"I used to. I now know that if I would not have done those stupid things of my past then I would not be here with you now, and would have never joined Mutant X." His mouth met hers once again and she giggled when he pulled away.  
  
"I remember thinking that if I got into enough trouble then my father would come rescue me. No matter how much I did that wish never came true. instead my mother decided that I was to much to deal with so she left one night while I was asleep. I hated her so much for not loving me enough to stay around. Brennan, it hurt so much to know that neither one of my parents loved me." He turned her face towards his and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"I do and I will always be here." *  
  
It had been two hours since the transfusion and Shalimar still had not woken up. Everybody was worried. Brennan, once again, would not leave her side. Emma thought that it was because he blamed himself for what had happened to her. Adam, also, stayed close by, and even when he did leave the room he as never to far away.  
  
Adam felt Brennan's eyes on him and he fidgeted in his seat. His mind went to Jessie who was out trying to find the guys that had hurt Shalimar. He hoped that everything was ok. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Brennan's grim face above him.  
  
"You're going to have to tell her." Brennan said softly. Adam nodded and looked at the woman on the bed. It figured that Brennan would be the first one to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"How do you think she will react?"  
  
Brennan's gaze clouded in thought. His mind flashed to another conversation that he and Shalimar had had. "I think that after a while she will accept you. You will just have to be honest with her and give her some time."  
  
Adam looked up and for the first time he saw the raw emotions in Brennan's eyes. He gave a weak smile. Shalimar was in good hands.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A moan from the woman lying on the bed brought everyone rushing to her side. Shalimar opened her eyes to find four concerned and relieved faces above her. A hand slightly touched her. She knew that touch anywhere. Her eyes met Brennan's and she gave him a weak but reassuring smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Asked a worried Adam. She turned her eyes towards him.  
  
"Like I have been run over by a truck." Jesse and Emma gave a forced laugh, then made reasons to leave the room. "So what happened?"  
  
The room went silent and she could feel a chill run between Adam and Brennan.  
  
"You were shot." He continued but she no longer heard him. The memories of what happened momentarily blinded and deafened her.  
  
"Shal, are you ok?" Shalimar blinked her eyes and found Adam focusing on her intently. She nodded her head. Something was still bothering them. She cold feel it. She started to sit up but found herself having to rely on Brennan's help because she was so weak.  
  
"What are you guys keeping from me?" Fear and worry etched into her mind. Was she ok? Adam could see the panic run across her face, and could feel Brennan's eyes on him.  
  
"With the extent of your injuries you lost a great deal of blood. We had to do a blood transfusion."  
  
"But who? I don't know of any living relative."  
  
'We used my blood.' Adam saw the next question in Shalimar's eyes and decided to answer it before she could ask. "I'm you father, Shal."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! 


	4. Discoveries

I do not own this show, even though sometimes I wish I did.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Your reviews help me to keep pushing to finish. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to add parts, but I have been overloaded with tests and other things.  
  
I hope that you like it!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Understanding  
  
Shalimar stared at the man who she had once trusted more than anyone else beside Brennan.  
  
"What?" She choked out. Brennan pulled her into his arms and held her. She leaned back into his arms and savored the feeling. Brennan always had a way of making her feel safe.  
  
Adam pulled a chair up across from her and sat down. He could tell that this information really shocked her, but then again who did it not shock. He had kept his secret just like promised. He sighed and looked at the woman who was his daughter.  
  
"I met you mother when I was twenty-three. It was love at first sight, or at least on my part it was. We dated for two months then I invited her to move in with me. She did. I was so stuck on my own world that I didn't realize that she didn't love me back. Two weeks after she moved in she said that she had been seeing someone else and that she was leaving. I was so devastated. I pleaded for her to stay, but nothing seemed to work. The next day when I came home for work I noticed that all of her stuff was gone. I immersed myself in my work, trying to forget her. Until one day she confronted me in the parking lot and told me that I needed to be sending her child support. I laughed and told her that that's funny because she didn't have my child. She called to you and you walked out from behind a car. When I looked at your face I knew that you were my daughter. You looked just like my mother. I was shocked and angry. She had you go back to the car and we fought. She made me promise that I would never see you. I had a private investigator track you guys and when I heard that she had abandoned you I knew that it was my time. I had you picked up and brought here. Of course, I never told you the real reason until now. I wanted my daughter close to me." Adam watched Shalimar closely. Looking for signs of rejection and hate but saw none.  
  
Shalimar pulled herself out of Brennan's arms and stood up. She took a deep, shaky breath and then turned towards them. "I need to think. I am sorry, but I just need some time." Adam nodded and she walked out of the room.  
  
Brennan looked into the eyes of his mentor. The pain and fear were evident in them. Brennan placed his hand on Adams shoulder, "Don't worry. I will talk to her." Then he walked out and walked to Shalimar's room.  
  
  
  
Her found her balled up in the corner of her room crying. Pain pierced through his heart. He hated to see this his strong woman like this. His woman. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He walked over to her and sat down. She looked at his. Her face tear-stained and lips trembling. Saddened he pulled her into his lap and pulled her head down to the crook of his neck. "Shhh…It will be okay, sweetheart. "  
  
"Why did he never tell me? Why did he keep it a secret after being with me for so long." She gasped. His arms tightened around her and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I don't know." He ran his hands through her hair. That had always helped to calm her before. "Maybe he was afraid to face you. Maybe he was ashamed that he listened to your mother and didn't want you to know about his mistakes. Or maybe he didn't want you to think that you were his mistake, because you weren't. You could never be someone's mistake. "  
  
She gave a soft laugh and stood up. She folded her arms over her chest and gave him a shy smile. "You are amazing you know that."  
  
"I know." He stood up and hugged her. He kissed her long and hard, and then moved to her ear. "You make me that way."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Sorry if it was too sappy for you, but I am in a sappy mood. Please review and let me know what you think. I am also open to suggestions. 


	5. Answers to Danger

I don't own Mutant X!! Adam and Shalimar tell everyone the truth and they also find truths from each other. I also put in something between Emma and Shalimar that will cause trouble for the two in the future. But hey! Their friends. They will work through it.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Answers to Danger  
  
Shalimar played with the food on her table as she thought about the other day. She still hadn't gotten the nerve to talk to Adam. Sometimes she could feel his eyes on her and the pain radiating through him, but she still could not bring herself to tell him what she felt. She heard laughter and looked up and saw Brennan and Emma in a deep conversation. She was caressing his arm and not noticing how uncomfortable he was. Shalimar wanted to stand up and yank Emma away from him, but Emma didn't know she was walking on dangerous territory. She shifted in her chair when Emma slid her chair closer to him. Ugh! She couldn't deal with this anymore. She wanted to tell them, but she didn't want to hurt her best friends feelings. That was what held her and Brennan back from telling them. They didn't want to see their friends hurt, because the person they are fascinated with likes their best friend. Shalimar's mind screamed that with holding this information was only going to make things worse, but she didn't care.  
  
She picked her plate up and walked out of the room. She could feel Brennan's eyes watching her back as she walked out of the room. She gave a little smile. Emma didn't have a chance. She sat down in the garden and relaxed. Flowers had always helped to calm her down, to take her mind away from the real problems in life. Adam's voice on the com ring ruined her relaxation.  
  
"We have a new mutant that needs help."  
  
Shalimar sighed and stood up. She didn't think that she could do this anymore. She could no longer live the lie.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Shalimar walked through the abandoned three-story apartment building. She could hear Jessie walking behind her, checking the left side as she checked the right. Brennan and Emma were checking the second floor. A noise in the third room alerted their attention. Jesse stood on the side as she kicked the door down. They walked in and saw no one, but she could smell them. She motioned for Jessie to check the bedrooms and she checked the main rooms. A noise behind her caused her to swirl around to face her attacker, but it was to late. She knife slammed into her back and she fell on the ground with a cry. What happened next was a blur. Later on she will learn that she apprehended the attacker and Brennan carried her into Helix. She saw and heard nothing. Her eyes were opened but the pain blinded them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Shalimar stood up and put her jacket back on. Adam had just healed the knife wound.  
  
"How are you feeling?" His question brought about a mixture of emotions. She wanted to run and hide. She wanted to stop fighting. She wanted to kill the person that shot and stabbed her. She wanted to tell Adam that everything was ok.  
  
"Fine. Where is the guy that Jesse brought in?" She wanted to see him. She wanted to look into his eyes and see if he felt any emotions. She wanted to take her anger of the last couple of days out on him.  
  
"Jesse and Brennan are interrogating him. If you want to watched I will take you there, but you have to remember that you are only there to watched." She nodded her head and he walked her out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Brennan had recognized the man right when he saw Jesse fighting him. He was the same man that had shot Shalimar no to long ago. He listened as Jesse demanded to know who he was and who he worked for. Jesse was getting nowhere, so Brennan sent an electric shock straight at the man. "Answer the question."  
  
"My name is Robert Hawthorne, and I don't know who hired me. I never saw his face. "  
  
"What did he hire you to do?" Brennan asked getting ready to shock him again if it was needed.  
  
"To kill the Mutant X feral."  
  
Brennan head reeled back in shock and his eyes met Jesse's. Ignoring the warning in Jesse's eyes Brennan grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall. Jesse tried to pull him away, but he wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Why?" Brennan demanded. Rage settling into his body. No one was going to hurt her while he was around.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar's voice yelled from behind him. He felt her touch his arm and his anger tapered. "He is not worth it."  
  
The man's eyes went to Shalimar. A mixture of hate and appreciation was reflected from them. "Why would you help me? I have been trying to kill you."  
  
Her eyes met his. "Because I am not a killer." She walked out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Brennan behind.  
  
The man sighed still starring at the door where she had been. " The guy told me that he wanted to hurt Adam where it would hurt the most. He told me to go after her because she was his daughter."  
  
Jesse's eyes grew huge and he turned to look at Brennan. He was shocked to find that Brennan was not surprised. He turned towards Adam and found that his face was as white as a ghost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Adam found Shalimar looking at the garden. He sighed and sat down next to her. Neither said a word. An hour ago they had told Emma about them. She had been shocked but not angry. Instead she laughed at herself and wondered how she didn't think about that when Adam had basically admitted it when he donated his blood.  
  
"I don't hate you." She whispered so low that he barely heard. "I just need to know. Did you take me in because you had to?"  
  
"I wanted to say that I had been apart of your life, even though you didn't know it. I fell in love with you at that first meeting." He turned her face towards his. "You're my daughter and I would change nothing."  
  
A tear slid down her cheeks and she reached up and touched his hand. "Thank you. When I first found out I had a mixture of relief and hurt inside of me. I was hurt that you never told me, but I was relieved to find out that my father was not a drug addict or anything like that."  
  
He gave a laugh then quickly his face changed to worry. "I think I know who wants you dead."  
  
"Who?" Adam had already told her that she was being attacked to weaken him, but who knew that she was his daughter?  
  
"I have narrowed it down to two people. They are the only ones that know you are my daughter. My brother or…" His voice cut off. "Your mother."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW!!!! I love reviews!!!! 


	6. Author's note

Hey!!!  
  
Sorry that this is not a new chapter of the story, but I have a request. I went to six flags the day of the Mutant X season finale and could not watch it. I would really appreciate it if someone can email me and tell me ALL about it. I couldn't find a synopsis of the episode.  
  
My email address is  
  
Roswellpretendergrl@yahoo.com  
  
THANKS!!! The next part will be coming up soon. 


	7. Shalimar/Brennan

I don't own it!!!! I wish I did! Hopefully someone was nice enough to email me about the season finale that I missed. I heard that Shalimar and Brennan almost kissed. If that's true then that is awesome!  
  
I might have trouble uploading so it might take me a little while to add more to the story. I have been uploading them at school, but now that school is ending I have to figure out if I can do it from my home computer.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Brennan/Shalimar  
  
Shalimar and Brennan walked hand in hand down the hall. They stopped in front of her door and stared at each other. Brennan kissed her and turned to walk away, but her hand on his arm stopped him. He turned towards her  
  
"Stay." She whispered. "I just want you to be by me." She nervously played with her hands. "I am not ready to push our relationship farther, but I don't want to be alone."  
  
His hand reached up ad cupped her chin. He laid his forehead on hers. "I understand." He kissed the bridge of her nose, and walked into her room while Brennan went to change.  
  
Shalimar jumped into the shower to clean herself. Why would her mother or Adam's brother want to kill her? While she showered the issue weighed heavily on her mind. She got out and put on her flannel pajama bottom and a clean blue T-shirt. She brushed her teeth and hung her towel before walking into her room. She stopped and her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Brennan sitting on her bed wearing only boxers. She opened a drawer and threw a T-shirt at his chest. He laughed and gave her a hurt look before putting it on.  
  
"Resisting temptation?" He joked and laughed again when her face turned red with embarrassment. He stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. "You know I will never pressure you to do something that you do not feel you are ready for." She nodded her head and he kissed her once more.  
  
They got into the bed and pulled the sheets over their bodies. He pulled her into a spoon like position and they both fell to sleep. Lost in the thoughts off each other.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Emma walked up to Shalimar's room. They were supposed to be at a meeting that Adam had called for in thirty minutes and no one had seen Shalimar or Brennan. Jessie decided to go check on Brennan and she decided to check on Shalimar. She knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. She opened the door and gasped in shock when she noticed both Shalimar and Brennan snuggled together on the bed. She stood there and stared in shock until she felt Jesse's presence behind her.  
  
"I couldn't find…" He started to say but stopped once Emma pointed at the two people in the bed. "Well I'll be." He whispered. Emma didn't know what to think. So many emotions were pulling at her brain.  
  
"Wake the up. I will be downstairs with Adam." She said before rushing off. Jesse watched the retreating figure and smirked. Emma was mad. He looked back at the two people sleeping soundlessly on the bed and then walked to Shalimar's radio and turned it on full blast.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"The last man that you hired failed to do their job. I will take no more mistakes. If she is not dead in three day, you will suffer for it." The figure in the shadows menacingly said.  
  
The man looked into the eyes of his master. "She will be dead and I will bring her rotting carcass to you myself." The shadowy figure disappeared into the night. The man stared at the spot where the figure was. The last man that was sent had failed in his mission to destroy the feral, but he would not. He was to smart for that. In the process of killing the feral he would also destroy all of mutant X. He gave an evil laugh and left. He was surprise them all.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Shalimar jumped up as the music flew through her ears. She could hear Brennan complaining and someone laughing. She opened her eyes to find Jesse standing by the radio laughing his head off. She threw her pillow at him but he ducked. Brennan sat up and shocked the laughing Jesse. Shalimar and Brennan laughed and hurried Jessie out of the room so that they could change.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Tell me what you think! 


	8. Consequences

I love this show! I wish I owned it but sadly I do not. I hope you like this chapter. I should only have one or two more to go. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
_______________________________________________________  
Consequences  
  
Shalimar stepped out into the hallways and her eyes met Emma's. She could see the hurt and the pain in her eyes before she quickly walked away. Jesse had warned both Shalimar and Brennan that she had seen them together. Shalimar sighed. This had been what she was trying to prevent. Loosing another friend that she cared about. She had to talk to Emma, but first she had Adam's meeting.   
  
She walked into the lab and sat down across from Brennan and next to Jesse. Proxy Blue came on the screen.  
  
"The man that attacked Shalimar works with a group of mercenaries headed by a Walter Richardson. Walter Richardson spent five years as a SEAL, two as a marine, and ten as a mercenary. He is said to be one of the best in the business. He specializes in the destruction and murder of new mutant. Most likely because a new mutant escapes from the GSA and killed his wife. He has no known connections with Eckhart. He personally trains each man or woman that jions his team.   
  
Oh, and one more thing. Instead of blaming Eckhart and the GSA for the mutant's escape, he blames Mutant X. "  
  
Proxy's face disappeared from the screen and the team stayed silent. All gathering their thoughts. Adam was the first to speak.  
  
" I ran both Shalimar's mother and my brother's DNA and found two people that match. Coincidentally they lived together and on the out side of town. I had a new mutant follow both of them. Yesterday around midnight my brother left teh building dressed all in black and a coat that covered his face with a hood. He met with Mr. Richardson. What was said in the meeting is not sure, but we are sure that something is going down and quickly. Now the question is what are we going to do?"  
  
The team ran the calculations, the risks, and the plans through their heads. After a moment of thinking Shalimar looked up.  
  
"I want to confront them."  
  
All eyes turned to hers. so many emotions covered their faces.   
  
"I wantto get this over with. I don't want to have to worry about someone trying to kill me while I am trying to shop. I want to be able to be able to hang around my friends and not worry about their safety because of me." She could tell from their faces that they weren't going to let her go. "Whether or not someone backs me up I AM going."   
  
Brennan stood up and walked up behind her. He put his amrs around her shoulders. "Then I'm going with you." She nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
  
Adam looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded once again. "Then that settles it."   
  
Jesse and Emma stood up. Jesse walked over to Shalimar and gave her a hug. "I'll be in the parking lot ready to kill those people if they touch you." Shalimar laughed and looked over at Emma. Emma looked her in the eyes and then walked away. Brennan felt Shalimar stiffen beside him and his eyes followed to Emma's retreating form.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." He said and started to walk away, but her hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"No, I will." She whispered before following the path her friend had just taken. She found her in the water garden starring at the wall. She sat down beside her and waited for Emma to say something. After a moment of waiting she became restless.  
  
"I understand if you hate me Emma, but please just listen to what have to say."  
  
Emma's angry eyes turned towards her. "There is nothing you can say Shal. You knew how I felt about him, and because of that you decided to take him from me."   
  
Shalimar stood up lightning fast. "Is that what you think? That I am trying to take him away from you? Number one he was never yours to begin with, and.."  
  
"That's because you stepped in before anything could happen." Emma interupted shooting to her feet to face Shalimar. "You just couldn't stand the fact that I may actaully have some happiness in life, could you?" Emma gave a choked laugh. "What a friend you are." She started to walk away but Shalimar's tearfilled voice stopped her.  
  
" I am so sorry Emma, but I didn't do this to hurt you. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would jump to conclusions and hate me. But since you already do listen to me very closely. I love Brennan, and I am sorry that my love for him has stopped our friendship. I cannot believe that you would even think that I would try to hurt you this bad." Shalimar turned around, tears falling from her eyes, and walked away.  
  
Brennan stayed in the shadows and watched Shalimar walk away. He eyes then turned back to Emma and watched and she fell to the floor in sobs. He closed his eyes at breathed in the pain surrounding him. He walked up behind Emma and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shalimar didn't want to tell you about us, because she didn't want to hurt you. You are the closests friend she has ever had." He grabbed her hands and helped her stand up. "I am sorry if I ever let you believe that there could be something besides friendship between us. Your a great friend Emma. I don't want to loose that."  
  
"I know, I was just so hurt." She whispered. He pulled her into his embrace. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "You had better not hurt her. If you will excuse me, I have a friend that I need to talk to." She walked away but stopped at in the doorway and turned back to him. "Thank you." She said before rushing to her friends side.  
  
Brennan watched the retreating figure again.   
  
"You really love her don't you?" A voice said from behind him. Brennan groaned. Great now he had to worry about the doting father. He turned to face his mentor.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He clnched his hands, ready for whatever Adam could dish out.   
  
"She made a good choice." Brennan stared at Adam's form in shock. He hadn't been prepared for that. He had been expecting a fight or yelling or anything but that. He gave Adam a goofy looking smile.  
  
"She did, didn't she."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma walked into Shalimar's room and winced when she saw her best friend crying on the bed. Shalimar was the strongest of all of them, but Emma had always known that deep down Shalimar was just like them. She knelt down infront of her friends and laid a hand on her arm.  
  
"You right." Emma said smiling and Shalimar when she looked up. "I do know better than to think that you would intentionally hurt me by going out with Brennan. I am so sorry for what I said."   
  
Shalimar saw the honesty in her friends eyes. "Its ok. Just don't let it happen again." The laughed and turned towards the doors when they heard a sound. Shalimar smiled at Brennan and waved him in. He walked towards them and pulled both of them into a large group hug.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shalimar's stomach did flip-flop's as she waited outside of the apartment building that Adam had said to go to. She felt Brennan hand on her back and tey started walking. Something was telling her that this was not a good idea, but she ignored it. She was not about to stand around and wait until more people were hurt because of her. They stepped into the elevator and she leaned against Brennan. His arms came around her and he kissed her on the head. Her mind flashed to Adam. Before she had left she had given him a hug and told him that she loved him.   
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Shalimar jumped back towards Brennan as flames engulfed the surrounding area. Brennan tried to close the elevator, but it would not close. She looked back at Shalimar who had positioned herself in the corner of the elevator and was shaking in fear.   
  
He walked over towards her and touched her face. "We have to go through it Shal. If we don't we will be stuck in here. The stairways are past the fire."   
  
Shalimar violently shook her head. "I..I can't go through that." She whispered. Brennan's heart clinched and he kissed her. Hard and demanding. When he pulled away he grabbed her hand and took of towards the fire. Shalimar tried to yank her hand back but he tightened his grip and yanked her towards him. They got passed the fire and turned towards the door that had the room number they were looking for. Brennan glanced back at the fire. It was staying in front of the elevator, as if that was the only place it could go. He looked at Shalimar who sent him a murderous glance. He reached down and was suprised to find that the door was not locked. He opened it up and walked in.  
  
Shalimar walked into the room. Memories of her past clouded her mind. The room was decorated in all darks, most likely the works of her mother. Her mother had always hated light colors. Shalimar had found that out the hard way, and after being punished she had never worn light colors in front of her mother again. Well, that was until now. She had deliberately worn a yellow shirt. She motioned for Brennan to checked the other side of the apartment, but he refused. Then she remembered that Adam had ordered that she not be alone at any point of being in this apartment.   
  
They started walking down the hall. She tensed as her feral senses sensed a person behind them. She spun around but no one was there. She started back the way they came and suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! Please review!!! 


	9. Finding Lost Answers

This is the last chapter!!! Thank you Ashley for looking over my story and helping me correct myself. Haha! Wow! I already have an idea for another story. Fanfiction are just contagious. Tell me what you think!  
________________________________________________________________  
Finding Lost Answers   
Brennan heard Shalimar cry out and spun around to find her up against the wall. He sent an eletric shock towards the man holding her. The man flew back and hit the wall. Brennan ran towards Shalimar and grabbed her arm. "You ok?" He asked. Shalimar nodded and saw a movement from behind him. "No!." She yelled as she flug herself between Brennan and the man just as a ball of fire flew towards them. The force of the blow sent her passed out into Brennan 


	10. Finding Lost Answers (read this one, not...

Thank you Ashley for looking over my story. Well, this is the last chapter. *Sigh* Now I will have to use up all my other creative ideas and write another one.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Finding Lost Answers  
  
Brennan heard Shalimar cry out and spun around to find her up against the wall. He sent an eletric shock towards the man holding her. The man flew back and hit the wall. Brennan ran towards Shalimar and grabbed her arm.   
  
  
"You are ok?" He asked. Shalimar nodded and saw a movement from behind him.  
  
  
"No!." She yelled as she flug herself between Brennan and the man just as a ball of fire flew towards them. The force of the blow sent her passed out into Brennan's arms.   
  
  
Brennan caught her against his chest and then flung her body to the floor and his above hers right as another fireball flew at them. When the fireball passed Brennan quickly threw a deadly bolt of electricity and watched as the man fell lifelessly on the floor. He picked Shalimar up and started towards the door.   
  
  
"I don't think so." A male voice said from behind them and the door slammed shut. "I was paid to kill the feral, so that's what I am here to do."  
  
  
Brennan's head started screaming, he dropped Shalimar on the floor and grabbed hid head before hitting the ground next to her.   
  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes and blinked to focus them. She saw Brennan laying on the floor next to her. She sat up to rush to his side when pain exploded from her chest. She looked down and saw her shirt was burned and some of er skin was. She closed her eyes and focused the pain away just like Emma had ttaught her when they first met. The pain slowely subsided and become barable enough to check on Brennan. She slowely crawled to his side and check his pulse, it was still beating.  
  
  
The sound of clapping made her spin around and cry out as her chest screamed in protest. The face she stared at was the face of Walter Richardson.  
  
  
"Your buddy is a terrific fighter, especially when someone he loves his hurt. He defeated my best mutant. What about you Ms. Fox?" He walked up to her and leaned down to her ear. "Can you beat me." Shalimar tried to hit him but she couldn't move. Her mind was telling her body what to so, but her body wasn't doing it. She was so confused. The data told them that he was human, but how was he controlling her body like this? Or was it just fear that stopped her from reacting. She mentally shook her head. She didn't fear him, she wanted to kill him for the pain he had caused in her life.   
  
  
"Who are you?" She asked trying to act like she didn't already know. He responded by raising an eyebrow then smiling. She hated that smile. It made her think he knew something she didn't. It made her feel weak, and she hated feeling weak.  
  
  
She went into feral mode and found that she could move once again, but he was to far away. She had the oddest feeling that they were being watched but she pushed itaway and went into battle mode.   
  
  
He sent a wave of some type of energy at her, but she jumped over it and landed behind him. Before he could turn around she kicked him in the back and he flew forward but was stopped a few feet from her. The atmosphere around them shuddered and she realized what they energy was. He surrounded the with some type of energy barrier to keep anyone from helping or running away. Before he could get up she jumped on him but was met with a kick that threw her into the shield.   
  
  
'You cannot fight me.' A voice whispered in her head, before her head exploded with a burst of pain. She could feel him walking towards her, but she couldn't hear anything. She looked up and saw his mouth moving. Somehow he had taken her hearing away.  
  
  
"Are you having fun yet, Ms. Fox? Its not to late to give up." He stepped up besides her and she grabbed his arms and broke it. She couldn't tell if he cried out in pain or not, but if he did then it didn't last long. He backhanded her but she blocked it and upcutted him. He fell back and smiled at her.  
  
  
"You are a very worthy apponent, Shalimar." The use of her first name alerted her. Something was about to happen. Suddenly the shield got smaller and smaller until they were almost squished together.   
  
  
He grabbed her hands in one of his and she stared in shock as the hand she thought she had broken touched her face. He smiled at her and her body shivered with a mixture of fear and disgust. He leaned forward as if to kiss her and she acted fast. Her feet shot out and kicked his knees. He fell to the ground with a yell.   
  
  
Once again pain exploded inher head and she, like Brennan earlier, fell to the ground in pain. She heard him get up and felt his presence next to her. a rough hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head to where her eyes looked into his.   
  
  
Brennan woke up and moaned in pain. Man, did he head hurt. S sharp cry from Shalimar yanked him back into reality. He looked at the shield seperating them and he through a bolt strong enough to disable it. He then threw another one at the man who had raised his fists to strike at her.   
  
  
Shalimar fell to the ground to weak to move. She felt Brennan hold her close to him. She looked into he eyes and touched his cheek. Her body stiffened as the presence she felt flew into her mind again.   
  
  
"We are not alone." She whispered. A cackling laugh we heard behind them. Brennan looked at the fiqure in black as he helped Shalimar to her feet. His mind was split in two. Part of him wanted to kill the person without finding any of the answers that both Shalimar and Adam needed, and the other part of him wanted to stay by Shalimar's side and help her. She was to weak to be on her own and each time she fought her pain becamse greater. He carefully turned on his cam ring so that Adam and the others could listen and help if needed.   
  
  
  
Shalimar eyes never left the fiqure in black. Her feral senses told her who it was. "What type of person would have their own child murdered?"  
  
  
  
The fiqure took of the hood to reveal a beautiful, blond woman. "What type of child would betray her mother and join the one person that could destroy her."  
  
  
"If your talking about Adam, he has done nothing but love me. Unlike the woman who gave birth to me."  
  
  
The woman shook her head and walked towards Shalimar. "He has done nothing but corrupt you against me."   
  
  
Shalimar raised an eyebrow and looked into the eyes of the woman that left her. "No, you did that."  
  
  
  
  
Jesse and Emma ran up the steps. They had been listening to everything that was said since Brennan had turned on the ring. Emma tripped over a step and Jesse quickly grabbed her. They only had one more floor to run. He sighed when they finally reached floor 13. They walked into the hall and looked around no one. The ran towards the room where Shalimar and the others were. When they turned a corner two men grabbed them and dragged them down the hall and into the room.  
  
  
Anger rushed through Brennan's body when he spotted Emma and Jessie being pulled into the room. There went their back-up plan.   
  
  
"Let them go." Shalimar demanded. Hate coursed through her body. Her eyes turned yellow and she moved towards her mother, but was stopped when Emma cried out in pain.  
  
  
"The closer you come to me, the more they will be hurt. Do you want to risk it, my dear?" She looked into the yellow eyes of her daughter. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. Shalimar had betrayed her and joined forces with Adam. Her daughter had to pay for her bad choices.   
  
  
"Why do you hate Adam so much?" Shalimar asked. She looked at Brennan and winked. Brennan nodded.  
  
  
  
On the other side of town Adam rushed into the double helix and headed for the apartment.   
  
  
  
Brennan quickly used his abilities to shut down the lights in the room. Shalimar ran towards her mother. Brennan could hear them fighting.   
  
  
Emma used her powers to make her holder imagine himself being covered in snakes. He let go screaming for help.   
  
  
Jesse elbowed the man's stomach and delivered a hard backfist into the guys nose. He heard a loud yell and smiled. Yep, he was learning. The man let him go and started to back away. Jesse quickly sidekicked him into the wall.   
  
  
  
The turned the lights back on and turned back towards the sound of the fighting. Shalimar ducked her mothers shot and hit her in the stomach with a solid hard punch. He mother started to back away, but Shalimar grabbed her hair and yanked her down to her knees.  
  
  
"You will never be half the parent Adam is. Do yourself a favor and don't delude yourself anymore." She whispered into her ear and then stepped back and let the just arrived police take her away. Shalimar looked up at the team and smiled. "Let's go home."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
FINISHED!!!!! What do you think? Tell me all!!! 


End file.
